


Spontaneous Night Drives and Leftovers

by Perseids



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, F/F, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perseids/pseuds/Perseids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern College Korrasami AU </p>
<p>It wasn’t like she was about to go to bed after a long day of school when one of her best guy friends had started texting her ten minutes ago.  He just had to convince her to come out in the middle of the night to go bring some leftover pizza and donuts to her best girl friend (um, not a girlfriend like in a romantic relationship type… no, not like that.  More like “oh you’re my best friend, and you’re a girl… but I’ve insanely attracted to you for the past year or so, but you have a boyfriend now, okay.”), Asami.  Also it wasn’t like she had to get up at six in the morning for her internship or anything…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Because of the pizza and donuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Legend of Korra, but I do have a poster from SDCC 2011 of LOK. And a huge oversized white shirt with Korra on it from the same place. 
> 
> Korrasami has taken over my life and I guess it was only a matter of time before I got around to giving in to writing something about them.
> 
> This is more of an introduction chapter to get their characterizations and background stories.
> 
> Enjoy!

So you coming over or what? 

Korra stared at the message on her phone for a few lingering seconds before letting out a sigh of defeat.  Her blue eyes scanned over at the time in the upper right corner. 

**12:07am**

After mulling over the conflicting thoughts of in her head… She knew she would probably regret this in the morning.

_Yeah I’ll be over in 10_  

Her phone lit up accompanied with a notification sound a couple of seconds later.

_Sweet! Also… you’re driving to Asami’s_

“Damnit Bolin,” She muttered with a small smirk and a shake of her head.

It wasn’t like she was about to go to bed after a long day of school when one of her best guy friends had started texting her ten minutes ago.  He just _had_ to convince her to come out in the middle of the night to go bring some leftover pizza and donuts to her best girl friend (um, not a _girlfriend_ like in a _romantic_ relationship type… no, not like that.  More like “ _oh you’re my best friend, and you’re a girl… but I’ve insanely attracted to you for the past year or so, but you have a boyfriend now, okay_ ”), Asami. Also it wasn’t like she had to get up at six in the morning for her internship or anything…

But Korra knew because of the fact that Bolin said they would go visit Asami, she didn’t have much of a chance to reject his idea.

Korra quickly got out of the comfort of her warm bed and pulled on some dark blue sweatpants, a sports bra and a black sleeveless muscle tee.  From all the rustling around in her room, Korra’s large white dog, Naga, perked up and began to whine from the corner of the room.

“Don’t worry, girl.  Just going out for a bit, I’ll be back soon, okay?” Korra reassured as she scratched the back of Naga’s ears.  Naga (sometimes referred to as a “polar bear dog” because of how big she was) seemed to understand and settled back down after licking the side of Korra’s face.

After slipping on a pair of socks and her sneakers, Korra grabbed a gray jacket and was out the door with her keys and cellphone in hand.

It wasn’t that cold out despite it being midnight, so she tied the jacket around her waist after locking her apartment door. Her eyes darted along the road, but it was empty with the illumination of the streetlamps along with the evening sky of the moon and stars.  She walked across the street to her car and was on her way to Bolin and Mako’s place.

* * *

When Korra had started college at Republic City State University three years ago, with hopes of getting into the physical therapy program, she never would have thought she would have the group of friends that she had now.  Being from the Southern Water Tribe, it was quite a culture shock when she moved over for school. The tall buildings, bright lights, and various vehicles were a change from the usually quaint and quiet frozen tundra she grew up in. 

Mako and Bolin were brothers, Korra had met Bolin in history class at the beginning of the semester and he was her first friend she made in the city.  He was an aspiring actor and, although a bit naïve and boyish at times, he was hilarious and had the best intentions at heart.  Mako was the brooding older brother with whom she was introduced to a week later. He was on the criminal justice track with hopes of one day becoming a detective on the force.

And last, but not the least, there was Asami Sato. 

She literally plowed into their group. 

Well, she nearly ran over Mako after school one day.

The heiress to Future Industries, one of the biggest corporations in the city, drop dead gorgeous, incredible intelligence with no end to her wit, and ambition beyond anyone’s imagination. She was an engineer major with a minor in business (following the footsteps of her father) and was expected to graduate later this year at the top of her class.

Concerning romantic involvements, Asami and Mako sort of had a thing, but it didn’t last.  Bolin crushed over Korra and that ended rather quickly when Korra set him in the friendzone.  But the four of them stuck together despite the weird love/ crush relationships… Korra may or may not have had a crush on Mako and dated him as well at one point.

But that was all in the past and in their first year of being together.

Korra’s first impression of Asami was her being a “ _prissy, beautiful, elegant rich girl_ ,” which all changed as they spent more time together and Korra found out that there was more to this heiress than she had originally thought.

Their friendship grew over the past couple of years and somehow in that time Korra found herself head over heels for her best friend.

It wasn’t just Asami’s physical appearance that was attractive (that did play an important role) rather, it was everything else about her personality that made her all the more endearing. The way those green eyes would focus in on you when you were talking, how she would always ask how you were doing, the genuine tone in her voice, her concern over things (like that one time when Korra’s car wouldn’t start and she group texted the four of them about it, and Asami immediately called her asking if she was okay and if she needed a ride). It was the honest compassion that Korra fell for.  She could go on and on describing Asami Sato.

It slowly developed from seeing each other every other day when they hung out with the rest of their “krew”, to the constant texting, especially late at night, to where one was, the other was also there (attached at the hip), to the various arm linking, hand holding (Asami’s hands were always a bit cold and Korra ran more on the warmer side, so the least Korra could do was to hold Asami’s hands to warm them up), lingering hugs, and to practically knowing everything there was about each other.

Everyone saw just how close Korra and Asami got and Bolin started making the joke of “ _you guys are practically dating_ ,” one night at which Korra swore her heart skipped a beat.  She glanced over at Asami, who just laughed it off, but there was no denying the tinge of red on her cheeks.

“Didn’t you guys know? We’re going to get married one day and travel the world,” Asami played along and sent a wink over to Korra. As she tried to ignore the feeling of warmth that seemed to grow inside of her, Korra shot back a lopsided smile and wrapped an arm around Asami’s waist.

“Yeah, I guess you didn’t get the memo,” Korra added on and Asami nestled further into her.

Bolin (who now had a girlfriend, Opal) gave the girls a thumbs up and congratulated them with a chuckle as he continued on with their banter.  Mako just sighed and shook his head at them.

“Oh, don’t be jealous Mako.  You’re still invited to the wedding even though you dated the both of us,” Korra scoffed. At this Asami and Bolin broke out into more laughter.

“As long as you make each other happy, I guess,” Mako rolled his eyes but finally joined in on the conversation.

“Of course,” Korra’s blue eyes connected with Asami’s and the hint of a smile played on the heiress’ lips.

 

During this past summer Asami had left for a vacation with her parents to visit the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. It was the longest month that Korra ever had to endure.  Asami couldn’t contact anyone from home because of something with the cell phone data and roaming shit. (You would think that the CEO of Future Industries would have developed something to change that). She promised to write and send a postcard while she was away and if she had internet access she would update them on her vacation.

The night before Asami left, they all had dinner together and wished Asami a safe travel.

“Have fun and be safe! I’ll miss you,” Korra lowered her voice at the later part as she hugged her best friend at the door of her house.  Of course, she was the last one to say her goodbye.

“I’ll miss you too, but I’ll be back in no time,” Asami breathed out and tightened her embrace on the other girl.

“Oh, come on, Korra! It’s only a month!” A yell came from the street where Mako, Bolin, and Opal were waiting. Korra clenched her jaw and wanted nothing else but to punch Mako in the face at that moment.

“Shut up, Mako!” Korra’s annoyed tone cut through and she could just imagine Mako averting his eyes with a mumbled apology.

“Take your time!” Bolin’s voice replied back after a couple of seconds of silence passed.  Mako didn’t have the balls to answer back, him and his stupid eyebrows.

Korra felt the vibrations of Asami’s giggles before they let go of each other.  Asami tucked a loose strand of her dark hair behind her ear and Korra gave her a bashful smile. Asami’s pale hands rubbed up and down Korra’s darker (also more defined) upper arms in comfort.

“I’ll see you in a month,” Korra nodded at Asami’s words and slowly headed back to where the car was.  She glared at Mako as she got inside the backseat, closed the door, and glanced back at Asami, who was still at her doorstep with one hand on the door handle and the other up in the air waving at them. With that they drove off into the night and Korra sighed and folded her arms over her chest once they were out of sight. Opal reached out an assuring hand and patted Korra’s shoulder.

“A month will fly by,” Opal gave Korra a soft smile and Korra couldn’t do anything else but nod back as a reply.

 

_It was all a lie._

That month dragged on forever and Korra struggled with every day that passed.  

It was pathetic.

So she decided to put more effort into working out to channel all her thoughts and emotions after a week of slumping around.  Mako and Bolin were more than happy to accompany her (they knew how down she had been since Asami left). Asami was able to send through a couple of messages and pictures from her trip over email, but nothing too extensive.

Korra impulsively made the decision to cut her hair, so she did and it suited her nicely.  She needed a change, and another distraction to get her through the “ _month without Asami_ ”.

Then, one day (about 5 days before Asami was supposed to arrive back) Korra got something in the mail.  It was a postcard from Ba Sing Se, on one side there was a picture of the Capital City and its walls.  The other side was packed with Asami’s perfect handwriting.

 

“ _Korra!! I’m in Ba Sing Se, this city is gorgeous and so extravagant.  We were traveling around the Fire Nation for the first couple of weeks, but the Earth Kingdom is more of my liking.  There’s so much history here and it’s just beautiful.  I think you’d love it here, we should definitely come back together and explore more. Since I’m with my parents I don’t have as much freedom to go wherever I want, but I feel like I’ve seen most of the site and attractions.  I swear they still sometimes treat me like I’m a teenager when I’m almost done with my college career.  But, what can you do? They say their hellos since they love you so much (still can’t get over how you managed to do that by the way). I’m sure this card is going to arrive late but I’ll be back soon!  I hope you’re doing well and are keeping out of trouble._

_Love from Ba Sing Se, Asami._

_P.S. I miss you. <3_”

 

Korra had to re-read the card at least five more times before it really sunk in.  She couldn’t help the wide grin that overtook her features.

Asami had sent postcards to all of them (Mako, Bolin and Opal too) but Korra knew hers was more personal. The last few days went by easier and the night Asami arrived back, she group texted them.

_It’s nice to be back home_

They all replied back with “ _welcome home_ ”, “ _how was your trip?_ ” or “ _did you see anything crazy happen_?”

Korra replied with

_Oh Spirits, finally_

Asami texted back with “ _it was lovely_ ,” and “ _nothing too crazy, just some tourist things, I was able to hustle some souvenirs from the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom for you guys_ ”.

 

To Korra she simply sent a winking face emoji: _;)_

 

The following night, Asami invited them over to her house to give them their gifts.  They were greeted at the door by Asami’s parents (Hiroshi Sato and his wife, Yasuko Sato). Hiroshi was an intimidating man (he was after all the founder of one of the most successful businesses in the city) but he seemed to take a liking in Asami’s friends.  Yasuko was a sweet older woman with a kind heart and face to match with it.  Korra somehow charmed both him and his wife with her natural personality and they were constantly asking Asami how Korra was doing.  Hiroshi took more time to warm up to Mako and Bolin but he got used to them nonetheless. Opal, being a girl, again made her have more leeway with the parents.  Her being a Beifong (her parents were the founders of Zhao Fu, one of the safest cities around) didn’t hinder her either.  Also Opal’s aunt, Lin Beifong was Republic City’s Chief of Police. (Mako was able to meet her a couple of times, but everytime he tried to get acquainted with her, she would brush him off)

The four of them greeted Asami’s parents respectfully, Hiroshi shook their hands while Yasuko gave them all light hugs. They noticed Korra’s new haircut and expressed their liking.  Korra returned a sheepish smile and a small “thanks”.

“How was your trip?” Opal asked once they all got inside the house.

“Oh it was wonderful,” Yasuko stated with a smile, “it was so nice to have some quality family time together,”

“The Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom were quite different from Republic City.  It’s been years since I’ve visited,” Hiroshi mused. “It gave me some ideas to implement on some developments I have at Future Industries,”

Asami popped out around the corner in a nicely fitted red top and black jeans and embraced her friends in a tight hug.

“It’s so good to see you guys!” She exclaimed with a beaming grin. “Korra! You cut your hair?” Asami focused in on her, eyes wide in surprise, “I like it, it looks nice,”

Korra rubbed the side of her neck in slight embarrassment of the attention on her.  Unconsciously she tugged on the ends of the right side of her hair and felt her cheeks warm up.

“Well, you look… _snazzy_ as always,”

_What in the…_  
  
What the _fuck_?   
  
Who says ‘ _snazzy_?’

Korra mentally slapped herself as she realized what came out of her mouth.  That just had to be the first thing she blurted out to her best friend after not seeing her for a whole month.  Bolin’s muffled laughter from the right broke the silence.  Opal elbowed him in the side to stop him.

Asami’s eyes lit up with amusement and she covered her mouth as a few giggles escaped from her.  Korra averted her eyes down to the floor and tried to get over the embarrassment of her words.

“Come on, I have to tell you guys so much!” She changed the subject and took Korra’s hand in hers as she lead the rest of her friends to the living room.

Once they all sat down, Asami spoke of all that her and her parents did on their month away together. 

“I got you all some edible treats from the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, I hope you like them,” She pulled out their gifts from a bag that she carried at the end of her story.

“Thanks Asami! But you really didn’t have to bring us back anything,” Opal said with a grateful smile.

“But since you did, might as well not let it go to waste!” Bolin perked up and immediately began to rummage through to bag of treats.

“Bro, calm down! Let us all have a chance to get some!” Mako scolded as he tried to pry away all the “good” candy that Bolin got his hands on.

Asami then turned to Korra and pulled something from out of her pocket, while the other three were busy choosing what they wanted.

“This one took me some time to find, but this is for you,” She leaned in closer to Korra and placed a bar of dark chocolate into her hands. “I looked through the whole store to make sure that no peanuts were processed with it,”

Korra was at a loss for words. Asami remembered about her peanut allergy (many people forgot from time to time) and even went through the trouble of finding something for her specifically during her vacation. She really did _not_ have to do that. It didn’t seem all that extravagant, but Korra was so thankful and smiled brightly at Asami.  She felt her heart swell at the thoughtfulness.

She then pulled Asami into a warm hug and thanked her.

“Asami… wow, thank you,”

“You’re welcome,” Asami’s jade eyes sparkled and Korra linked arms with hers for the rest of the evening.

 

From then on, Korra knew she was in it deep. But she was too scared to act on her feelings.

 

And then, Asami started dating someone else, about three months later.  His name was Iroh, he was tall, handsome, in the military and was overall a really nice guy. They met in one of Asami’s upper division business courses.

Korra remembered when Asami first told her about Iroh and Korra tried to suppress the squeeze on her heart as Asami described him. 

“He sounds… perfect…” Korra said (hopefully the tone of dejection wasn’t in her voice) as they sipped from their cups of coffee at sundown one evening.

“He asked me to go to dinner with him on Saturday,” Asami gave Korra a hesitant look, “should I?”

“I mean, what’s stopping you?” Korra gazed directly into Asami’s eyes and waited for her reply.  It felt as if Asami wanted Korra to say something to make her not go.

“Nothing, I guess…” Asami replied back slowly after a few moments. She glanced down at her cup and brought it to her lips, not making any more eye contact with her best friend. Korra furrowed her eyebrows together, did she say something wrong?

“Well, you’ll tell me how it goes, right?” Korra asked as she tried to pursue the topic more.  There was a hint of something that Korra couldn’t describe behind Asami’s gaze as she looked back at Korra.

“Of course,”

 

A month later, after a few more dates, Asami and Iroh were official and Korra was crushed.  She tried not to let her feelings get in the way of their friendship and opted to take the higher route of trying (yes, trying was the key word) to be happy for Asami. 

She even met Iroh and he was everything that Asami told her, very easy on the eyes (he had these piercing golden eyes and a well defined jawline), well built, and strong.  He was also funny, extremely knowledgeable about the world and politics, and was polite and courteous.

Asami and Korra were still close, but with the new boyfriend, a new schedule of classes for the semester and Korra’s new internship, it was harder to hangout practically everyday. 

And this was now where Korra was. Trying to deny her feelings for Asami, because her best friend was now in a relationship with someone else (who was probably a better fit for her anyway and made Asami happy). She could get over her, she got over Mako after a couple of weeks.  But then again, Mako was… Mako.  Good thing she was busy with everything in her life, she had time to be focused on other things.

* * *

She arrived at Mako and Bolin’s apartment and texted Bolin that she was outside.  While she waited for Bolin’s reply, she decided to text Asami.

Korra _: You better be awake for these leftovers._

Asami: _You guys really don’t have to come over just to drop them off to me_

Korra: _Too late, we’re already on our way_

Just then Bolin slipped into Korra’s passenger side with two boxes in his hands.  One filled with three donuts and the other with three slices of pizza.

“Let’s roll!” Bolin said in his naturally eager voice. His green shirt had some grease stains, most likely from the pizza.

“Sometimes I hate you,” Korra deadpanned as she started up her car.

“But you love Asami more,” He sing-songed with a huge smirk.

“I hate you. So. Much.”

 

They got to the Sato residence about twenty minutes later.  The clock on Korra’s dashboard read 12:42 am.  It was too late to try to come inside, as close as they were to Asami’s parents, they were still a bit old school.  So Korra and Bolin waited as they leaned on the hood of Korra’s car.

“I can’t believe you guys drove all the way out here to give me some pizza and donuts,” Asami walked out from the side door in black sweatpants and a maroon “Republic City State” shirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had her glasses on.

“Korra does anything and everything for you,” Bolin laughed as he held out both boxes for Asami to take.

Korra rolled her eyes but didn’t deny his statement.

“Thanks guys.  I would invite you in, but my parents are already sleeping,” Asami then placed the boxes on the car and opened them with a grin on her lips.

“It’s fine, we wanted to see you anyway,” Korra said as she took a slice of pizza after Asami chose one.

“You can never go wrong with mushroom and chicken, am I right?” Bolin snagged the last piece and scarfed it down.

“Who knew that pizza and donuts tasted so good in the middle of the night?” Asami plucked out a blueberry donut from the other box and held it in her hand. 

“Sounds like you got the munchies,” Korra teased after she swallowed the last bite of pizza.  Bolin snickered in the background and Asami narrowed her eyes at the other girl.

“Shut up,” Asami bantered back, she took a bite of the donut in her hand, “No Mako tonight?”

“He has a criminal justice exam tomorrow at 8am and he was asleep on his textbook when I left,” Bolin stated with a shrug.

“Don’t you have your internship tomorrow?” Asami questioned after she took another bite of her slice of pizza.

“Yeah, but I’ll wake up,” Korra reassured her with a smirk. 

“Coming from the girl who needs like five alarms to get up in the morning,” Asami raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“Exactly, I have my five alarms already set,” Korra said in a cheeky fashion and pulled out her phone as proof.

5:00AM: Wake Up.

5:10AM: No really, get up now.

5:20AM: Tenzin is going to kill you if you don’t wake up.

5:30AM: Get your ass up for your internship.

5:40AM: You’re going to be late.

5:50AM: You better have a good excuse for being late again.

“That’s six,” Bolin said after counting the number of alarms she had set up.

“Okay smartass,” Korra stated pointedly as she tucked her phone back in her pocket.

“Love the alarm titles,” Asami smirked with a laugh.

“I try to find amusement in the trivial things in life, like if I’m late for my internship in the mornings,” Korra said in a nonchalant tone, she halved one the glazed donut and took a bite from it. “Besides, Tenzin is a family friend, he can give me some leeway,”

Korra lifted up her donut to take another bite, but Asami quickly leaned over and beat her to it.

“Hey! There’s the other half in the box still!” Korra pursed her lips together in a fake pout as Asami continued to munch on her stolen bite of Korra's donut.

“But where’s the fun in that?” Asami chuckled and stuck her tongue out at her.

“Oh god, get a room you two,” Bolin cut in as he covered his face with a hand.

Korra lightly punched Bolin’s arm and shook her head. Asami continued to laugh and finished her donut.

“Well, it’s getting late and I have to work on a project all day tomorrow,” Asami stood back up and stretched her arms over her head.

“Thanks for letting us come over to drop off some food,” Korra closed up the boxes and placed them on top of each other.

“No, thank you guys for coming over, we haven’t seen each other in a few days,” That genuine smile appeared again on Asami’s lips.

“We’ll be sure to change that! Hang out Thursday night?” Bolin asked hopefully.  Asami scrunched up her face in thought.

“I don’t know if Iroh has anything planned for that night, but if not, I’m down!”  Korra felt her heart ache slightly at that, but she opted to place a grin on her face.

“Alright, sounds good,” Bolin went to give Asami a quick hug goodbye and flashed his boyish grin at her.

“Keep us updated,” Korra walked up next and wrapped her arms around her best friend.  Asami always smelled so nice, Korra could get the scent of vanilla, probably from the lotion that Asami used.

“Definitely,” Asami replied back with an extra squeeze before letting go, “Drive safe,” she added with their hands still held together, she rubbed her thumb across Korra’s hand. 

“Yeah, I’ll text you when I get home,” Korra nodded with her lopsided smile.  Asami dropped Korra’s hand and took the empty boxes to throw away in her house.

“Goodnight!” Bolin waved and got in the car on the passenger side, followed by Korra on the driver’s side.  Asami waved with her free hand before walking back into her house.

 

Once they got back on the road with the night sky a few minutes later, Bolin turned to look over at Korra and had this grin on his face.

"What, Bolin?" Korra asked as her blue eyes glanced over at him.

"So, are you going to tell me what's been going on with you and Asami, or what?"

Korra only groaned in response and Bolin's laughter filled the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to have another chapter or two... depending when I get the time to write.  
> This may or may not be a reflection of my life at the moment haha.
> 
> I'm supposed to be studying for my exam for next week, but oh well.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll be back with another chapter soon!


	2. A celebration of ice cream and cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own the Legend of Korra but...
> 
> I went to Gallery Nucleus three times in the past week for the Avatar/ LOK art exhibit and I got a Korrasami print (sadly not the turtleduck date night because that sold out already) but I'm happy with it because... well, I have a cool Korrasami print now! The art there was simply amazing and beautiful, I loved it and fangirled over everything. Also, I'm ordering that Korra print with her meditating.
> 
> Thanks everyone for the awesome positive feedback on the first part! I'm new to AO3 so idk how to do navigate on here, but I'm trying my best. Just know that I appreciate anything and everything!
> 
> And that's enough of me, here you go!

About two weeks later, Korra found herself sprawled out on her stomach watching some show on Netflix in the middle of the night. Naga was snuggled up next to her and the two barely fit on Korra’s twin sized bed.  It had been an incredibly long week to get through. She had to finish four papers/ essays, two huge examinations, three quizzes and her 6am start internship on three of the five weekdays. 

And she did it all.

With _very_ minimal sleep, lots of energy drinks, never ending complaints to Asami through text about why she chose to go to college, binge eating unhealthy food with Mako and Bolin (they were in the same boat because it was midterm week), and on more than one occasion when she legitimately thought about crawling into a dark hole to hide in for the rest of her life.

Asami, being the perfect person that she was, had projects and exams as well, but her brilliant mind was able to organize and get everything done in a timely manner.  Unlike that of Korra, who crammed everything in that she was supposed to already know for all four of her classes in her head within the span of three days.

But, she made it.  She had turned in her last essay at 10:57PM. 

_Which may or may not have been due at 11PM._

What better way to wind down one of the most stressful weeks with Netflix?

She felt her phone vibrate to the left of her and she unlocked it to see what notification popped up.

 

Bolin: _Ice cream and cookies time?_

Korra: _It’s 11:48pm, Bolin._

Bolin: _Celebration of surviving midterms!_

Korra: _I’d rather celebrate at home with Naga and sleep._

Bolin: _What about Asami? ;)_

Korra: _Don’t even start that up again_

Bolin: _We’ll go visit her!_

 

Korra took a while to respond back. Half of her wanted to go see Asami, she hadn’t seen her in person for a whole week (that was a long time). But the other half of Korra wanted to just stay at home and veg on her bed with Naga.  Before she could decide, her phone buzzed again.

 

Bolin: _She wants us to drop off ice cream, let’s go!!_

Korra: _…_

Bolin _: I’ll drive this time_

Korra: _:|_

Bolin: _Pleeeeaaasseeee I want to get out of the house._  
Bolin: _Mako’s been so irritated with everything lately._  
Bolin: _I think he’s on his man period or something._  
Bolin: _He needs to get laid._

Korra: _Okay, stop.  I don’t need to know that about Mako._  
Korra: _Give me 10 minutes._

 

Korra sat up and stretched her arms over her head from her previously lounged position.  She let out a loud yawn and ran a hand down Naga’s soft head. As she got ready to go out again, she decided to message Asami.  Naga nuzzled her head against Korra’s lap and then padded off the bed to her corner of the room.

 

Korra: _Apparently we’re doing another midnight delivery.  Anything specific that you want?_

Asami: _You really don’t have to do this again…_

Korra: _Well, we are._  
Korra: _So what do you want, Ms. Sato?_  
Korra: _Your humble delivery woman awaits your demands :P_

Asami: _You’re such a dork._  
Asami: _Mint chocolate chip ice cream, pls_  
Asami: _and thank you :)_

Korra: _As you wish._  
Korra: _We’ll text you when we’re there_

Asami: _< 3_

 

Korra felt the corners of her mouth twitch up into a smile as she finished changing into a pair of black basketball shorts and a regular white shirt.

“See ya later, Naga,” Korra called out before she stepped out of her apartment to play delivery girl.

* * *

From her previous “late night adventure” to Asami’s, Bolin tried to get Korra to talk about her feelings for Asami throughout the whole car ride back.  Eventually, Korra gave in after five minutes of Bolin’s incessant chatting to make him shut up.

“Okay.  I like Asami, as more than just a friend.  But, I can’t do anything about it now.  I don’t even know if she feels the same way, besides… She’s with Iroh. She’s happy.  I’m not about to ruin that for her.  She’s still my best friend,”

“I KNEW IT!” Bolin exclaimed with a giddy grin on his face.  Korra pursed her lips together and kept her eyes on the road.

Bolin coughed awkwardly after he noticed Korra’s expression.

“I mean, yeah, that sucks,” He tapped a finger to his chin, “But you never know what the future may hold for you two,” Bolin finished in a sage-like manner.

“Yeah, okay.” Korra scoffed and then sighed. “I’m just… happy that she’s happy,”

“You sure?”

“Better to have her in my life as my best friend than not, right?” She spared a quick glance over to him and shrugged.

“Do you ever plan on telling her?” He edged on.

“Nope,”

“Oh,” Bolin paused for a while, “What if she breaks up with Iroh?” He asked slowly.

“No,” She answered back in a curt manner.

“Korra, really? Are you scared or something?” Bolin looked questioningly at her.  Korra was usually the type of person who wasn’t afraid of anything.

“No.” Korra clenched her jaw but relented after a minute, “Yes… I don’t know, maybe?” She let out a disgruntled groan from her indecisiveness.

“Well I think you should tell her, not now, but one day… when you’re ready,”

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready,” Korra sighed as she turned onto Bolin and Mako’s street.

“I have faith in you… and so does Opal,”

“ _What_?”

“Opal and I have talks about you and Asami sometimes,”

“That’s… uh, nice?”

“We’re team Korrasami,” Bolin sported a cheesy grin on his face and held two thumbs up.

“Spirits, please shut up, Bolin,” Korra rolled her eyes at him.

“Isn’t that nifty?! We mashed up your name and Asami’s name!” Bolin babbled on with a giddy expression.

“Stop,” Korra rubbed one side of her head with a hand in exaperation.

“Korrasami!!” He continued on to cheer.

“Get out of my car,” Korra came to a stop in front of the apartment and pointed to the door for Bolin.

With a quick “thanks for the ride!” a wave, and that stupid smile, Bolin was out the door chuckling and left Korra alone with her thoughts.

“Korrasami,” She shook her head and snorted to herself after Bolin entered his apartment, “Like that will catch on…”

 

“I love it! It’s so cute!” Asami gushed after hearing the modified version of Korra’s story.  (This version obviously left out the whole confessing to Bolin that she had feelings for Asami and all that).  Korra had lunch with Asami a few days later after their morning classes on campus and Korra brought up how Bolin managed to mash up their names together. 

“Are you serious?” Korra sent her best friend an incredulous expression.  She set down her half eaten sandwich and stared at her.

“Korrasami is adorable,” Asami shot back, her red painted lips quirked up in a smirk.  She took another bite from her sandwich and had a look of amusement on.

“Oh my Spirits,” Korra slouched down into her seat in slight aggravation.

“You don’t think so?” Asami raised an eyebrow in question.  Korra pouted for a second before her snarky reply of,

“I mean, I guess I like it, since my name comes first,” She grinned with a smug visage, her blue eyes trained on the girl across from her.

“Well, aren’t you so humble?” Asami lightly mocked back before she took a sip from her drink.  Korra sat up straight and looked over at her again.

“Okay, Miss ‘ _heiress to one of the biggest corporations in the city, top of the class genius, insanely talented engineer, and not to mention gorgeous beyond words_ ,’ Asami Sato,” She challenged in a light-hearted way. 

Korra had meant for that to come out as poking fun at her since that’s what they did to each other all the time, but she meant every word.  But Asami’s eyes slightly widened and she didn’t retort back with anything just as snarky.

“Korra…” Asami’s tone softened after a few moments, her jade green eyes stared back. 

Korra clamped her mouth shut, she wasn’t used to Asami’s intense gaze on her.  She could see that of… _adoration_ there? Her make up was as flawless as always, her dark hair framed her face in all the right places, and her eyes were piercing, not in a menacing way, but just so focused in on Korra.  Also there was maybe a tinge of pink on Asami’s cheeks, but from what? Come to think of it, Asami somehow had placed her hand over Korra’s on the table.  When did that happen?

“What? It’s true.  You’re basically perfect,” Korra tried to recover, she felt warm all over and didn’t know how to react.  She bit her lip and averted her eyes away after that.

“You mean all of that?” Asami asked and Korra had no choice but to look back at her.  There was a small smile on Asami’s lips.  Those pesky butterflies fluttered up inside Korra’s stomach and she could feel her pulse beating loudly.

“Yeah, I actually really look up to you, you know? Not just because you’re physically taller than me, either,” Korra shrugged and tried to lighten the atmosphere.  She swallowed thickly before adding on with, “I don’t know how you do it all, and still have time for a boyfriend,”

Asami’s smile seemed to falter at the mention of Iroh. And like that, she retracted her hand from Korra’s and cleared her throat.  Korra was about to ask if she said something wrong, but then Asami’s phone rang before anything else could occur. 

“Speaking of which, he’s calling right now,” Asami looked at her phone and answered, “Hi honey,” with a turn of her head she focused in on her conversation.

Korra was left slightly stunned at what just happened. What was with that look that Asami gave her?  It was a little… intense. She tried to shake it off and continued on to finish her food as Asami talked to Iroh.  Korra sighed deeply and got lost in her thoughts.

 

“Sorry about that,” Asami apologized after ending her call five minutes later.  Korra looked up and noticed Asami's unreadable expression as she tucked away her phone in her bag.

“Nah, it’s fine.  He probably gets priority anyway,” Korra said with another shrug and an uneven grin.  She pushed down the feeling of anguish that squeezed around her heart.  Asami's eyes softened and shook her head.  Korra gazed back at her in a curious look.

“Not when Korrasami is around,” Asami quipped back with a mirrored smile.  And just like that, Korra felt her heart leap up.

“Oh,” Korra let out a single laugh and nodded along. “Obviously,” 

The two of them laughed together and continued on their lunch date.  That slightly intense moment that passed between them before was forgotten for the moment.

* * *

Korra arrived at Bolin and Mako’s apartment a little past midnight and after Korra hopped into Bolin’s car, they were off on their mission for ice cream and baked goods.  Luckily one of the grocery stores nearby was still open until 2AM and they left with three tubs of ice cream (one rocky road, one mint chocolate chip, and one cookies and cream) and two dozen cookies (a variety of red velvet, chocolate chip, snickerdoodle, and white chocolate macadamia). Bolin had tons of plastic utensils in his glove compartment and he already had a stain of rocky road ice cream on both his green shirt and black pants as he drove and ate ice cream simultaneously.

Korra was already snacking on her second cookie when they got to Asami’s.  She texted her that they were there and the two got out of the car to wait. Asami walked out of her house after a few minutes and engulfed them in a hug.

“Glad to see you guys are alive and well,” She said as she let go of them.  Her eyes were bright with delight.  She was in her normal pair of black sweatpants and a loose fitting grey v-neck. Her reading glasses sat on the bridge of her nose and her hair was down.

“Barely,” Korra replied in a weary tone.  Asami gave her a warm smile in return and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“These cookies and tubs of ice cream really help out in our rejuvenation process,” Bolin added on.  The three of them walked around Bolin’s car.

Korra jumped up on top of Bolin’s car trunk and continued to munch away on her (now third) chocolate chip cookie while her legs swung in and our slightly. (She had the bag of cookies in her hands, but she placed them on the trunk).  Bolin brought out the ice cream, plastic spoons, and put them next to Korra. 

“Wow, three tubs of ice cream? Thank you, by the way,” Asami grabbed her flavor that she asked for (mint chip) and hopped up on the other side of Korra.  Korra brought the cookies and cream closer to her.  Bolin snagged the half eaten tub of rocky road and a handful of cookies from the bag before taking a seat on the curb of the sidewalk.

“Go big or go home,” Korra stated with a smirk before she shoveled a huge spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. She grabbed two cookies from the bag and set them on Asami’s lap.

“Well in this case, Asami is outside of her home, so I guess it’s go big and go home?” Bolin said with his plastic spoon sticking out of the side of his mouth.

Asami and Korra giggled together at Bolin’s comment and Bolin joined in after he gulped down another huge portion of ice cream.

“Missing Mako again?” Asami noted after a bite from her red velvet cookie.

“Yeah, he’s been really moody like he’s on his man period… or has to get laid,” Bolin answered, various cookie crumbs stuck to the sides of his mouth as he ate them.

“Didn’t need to know that,” Asami said in a dry tone.

“That’s what I told him,” Korra looked over to Asami with a pointed expression.

“Well, he’s missing out on all the fun,” Asami shrugged and leaned over to take a spoonful of cookies and cream ice cream from Korra’s tub.  To which Korra pouted at.  Asami scrunched her nose up at her and hummed in content as she set it in her mouth.

“I guess I’ll make him come out next time, we could use his truck and sit in the back and have pizza or something,” Bolin suggested as he shoved a whole cookie in his mouth.

“Looks like we have our next midnight Krew outing set,” Asami chewed away at her last cookie.

“Is this like a thing now, then?” Korra asked, placing three more cookies on Asami’s lap a second later.  Asami pursed her lips together and Korra just stuck her tongue out at her.  Pay back for Asami stealing some of her ice cream.

“Yes!” Bolin fist pumped the air with his spoon.

“If it involves food and hanging out, then I guess I’m in,” Korra shrugged and she put her hands behind her and leaned back on the trunk for a little.

“And Korrasami,” Asami added as she leaned in closer to her.

Bolin’s eyes went wide and he stared blankly at the two girls.

“Oh, yeah… I mentioned to Asami the other day on how you gave us that name,” Korra explained in an easy tone, but her eyes communicated “ _don’t make this fucking weird because you know my feelings for her, Bolin_ ”. 

He seemed to take the hint. 

“Brilliant, right? Like, Opal and I are ‘Bopal’ and you guys are ‘Korrasami’ and Mako is… Mako because he’s not with anyone,” Bolin paused for a second, “I guess Asami and Mako were ‘Masami’, and Mako and Korra were ‘Makorra’, and Korra and I would be ‘Borra’, and Asami and Iroh are… Uhh, come to think of it, I haven’t really found a good one for them,”

“I think that’s enough for the night, Bo,” Korra sighed.  Bolin tended to ramble on sometimes and had to get reeled back in to the main topic at hand.

Asami just giggled as she placed some mint chocolate chip ice cream in her mouth.  Without realizing it, Korra tilted her head to rest on Asami’s shoulder and the three of them continued to talk about anything and everything for the next thirty minutes.

 

With three empty ice cream cartons and an equally empty cookie bag, Asami, Bolin and Korra were up to their fill of sweets.

Bolin was still seated on the curb with his legs spread out in front of him.  More stains of chocolate were splattered all over his shirt, and some ice cream still lingered on the side of his mouth.

Asami and Korra leaned on one another from atop of the trunk.  Their shoulders pressed together and Asami’s left arm wrapped around Korra’s right. While not as messy as Bolin, Korra had some cookie crumbs on her lips (to which Asami brushed off for her with a napkin and Korra shot her a bashful smile as a thank you, also her face flushed quickly after that).  Their legs swayed in and out slightly from their position and occasionally Korra’s foot would brush Asami’s (or visa versa) during their conversation throughout the night.

“As much as I want to spend the rest of the night with you guys, I’m about to fall asleep,” Asami stated with a yawn after their conversation about turtleducks ended.  Her glasses slid down the slope of her nose slightly. Korra looked down at her phone and it read 1:47AM.

“Yeah, it’s time to go home.  Naga may have chewed away at my favorite pair of shoes again,” She agreed as she stretched her arms over her head.  The lamplights on the street illuminated them as the three friends stood up from their previously seated positions.

“Thanks for letting us come over, Asami!” Bolin smiled wide and hugged her.

“I didn’t have much choice, you were so pushy over our texts!” Asami laughed as she returned the hug.

“What happened to, ‘ _She wants us to drop off ice cream_ ’” Korra deadpanned with narrowed eyes at Bolin.  He struggled with a laugh and put his hands up as in surrender.

“Heh,”

“I don’t mind, I love seeing you guys,” Asami cut in and saved Bolin from Korra’s irritated stare.  Korra rolled her eyes but still pressed her lips together. At this, Asami embraced Korra next to change her focus. “Didn’t you want to spend some Korrasami time together?” she teased as she wrapped her arms around the other girl.

“Doesn’t exactly count when Bolin is third wheeling,” Korra answered, but she grinned anyway.  She sighed in relent and let go of Asami after a few seconds. Asami’s lips cured up and she laughed.

She took the empty cartons and bag in her hands as they all said their goodbyes and goodnights.

“Text me when you guys get home safe!” Asami called out before Bolin and Korra got into the car.

“Always!” Korra smiled and waved back at her. Bolin did the same. With that, Asami nodded and turned her heel to go back into her house.

 

Once Asami was out of sight, Korra turned to Bolin and punched his arm.

“Ow!” He yelped as he rubbed the spot where Korra hit him.  Korra simply gave him a stone faced look, at which Bolin sighed, “You’re welcome, geez,”

“You set this up,” She accused as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Hey, I just wanted to hang out,” Bolin justified as he stared up the car and drove down the street. “Besides, didn’t you have fun tonight?”

Korra kept up her “mad” look for a little before dropping it with a huff.

“Of course I had fun, I guess I did need this after hell week,”

“That’s all that matters,” Bolin smiled and he wagged his eyebrows up and down.

“Ugh,” Korra shook her head and took another jab at Bolin’s arm. 

“Hey! I’m _driving_ here!”

 

A few more weeks passed and Korra was piled up with school work again.  She was able to hang out with the Krew (Bolin, Mako, Opal, Asami and occasionally Iroh by extension) sparsely.  She still texted Asami daily with whatever random crap happened throughout her days and Asami usually did the same.  Even if it was a simple “ _Hi_ ,” from her, it got Korra through the day.

The end of the semester was so close, about three weeks away close, and Korra couldn’t wait for summer vacation. She was ready to drop all the stress of everything and relax for three months straight.  Also spending more time with her friends was at the forefront of her mind.  She missed hanging out with them practically everyday, but life always had a habit of getting in the way. She felt so isolated at times because she would be cooped up studying, at class, at her internship and whatever other time she had was spent sleeping, working out or eating. But her few and far face to face conversations with Asami and the rest of her friends started to take a toll on her.

At least she had Naga to snuggle up to and come home to at the end of her days.  She even wanted Bolin to text her about another spontaneous night outing, maybe that pizza night in the back of Mako’s car could happen soon.

 

Korra took it one day at a time until she got an unexpected phone call, with even more unexpected news from it.

 

The sound of her phone ringing loudly next to her pillow woke Korra up.  She had fallen asleep earlier than her _normal_ bed time of midnight to 2am after enduring another busy day with her internship, a study group for 3 hours, and another essay she had managed to crank out before 10pm.

“Hello?” Korra answered her phone in a groggy manner, not bothering to check who was calling.  Her bleary eyes caught the clock on her desk and it blinked back in red numbers with 1:56AM.  There was only silence as a response until she heard an inhale of broken sobs over the line.

“Korra…” Asami’s voice croaked over the phone and that was all for Korra to immediately become wide awake and shoot up from her bed. 

“Asami, what happened?” Korra used a direct tone but concern was interlaced in her words.

What felt like hours passed, but it was only a few seconds.  Korra gripped the sheets of her bed tightly as she waited.  She heard Asami try to control her breathing before the next words were spoken, 

“Iroh and I broke up,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh...
> 
> Okay, Bye!
> 
> :)
> 
> (Give me another week or so to crank out the next chapter).


	3. Alcohol always makes things more interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make this into 4 chapters... the second half of this chapter was mainly inspired by what may or may not have happened when I went to my best friend's graduation the other day.  
> Thanks for waiting patiently for this update, I know it's been long over due.
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!

_“Iroh and I broke up,”_

Korra’s mind short-circuited and a beat of silence passed.

“I’ll be over in twenty minutes,”

“Korra you don’t ha-“ Asami began to protest, her voice quivered with emotion.

“Asami.” Korra interrupted, her tone was authoritative, but gentle, “I’ll be there in twenty minutes,” She repeated for emphasis.

Korra heard a shaky exhale from over the line before Asami replied back in a quiet voice.

“Thank you,”

After the call ended Korra’s mind raced as she threw on whatever clothes were nearest to her.  Which happened to be a black sports bra, one of her blue and white patterned sleeveless shirts and black sweats that were draped over her chair. She found a pair of non-matching socks somewhere on the floor and hastily pulled them onto her feet.

_Asami and Iroh broke up?_

_But they seemed fine._

_More than fine, actually.  They seemed so… in love?_

_What the hell happened?_

_She would have told me if something was wrong… Right?_

Naga perked up at Korra’s erratic movements across the room and began to whine at her.

“Sorry girl, Asami needs me right now. I’ll be back later, ‘kay?” Korra apologized as she patted Naga’s head.  She was out of her apartment a minute later, with her feet barely inside of her sneakers, and keys and wallet in hand.

Despite wanting to get to Asami’s house right away, Korra knew the last thing Asami wanted was for her to get in a car accident.

So, she drove as fast as she could in a safe manner. (Going 60 miles per hour in a 45 miles per hour zone was okay, right? There was practically no one else on the road anyway and Korra had this sixth sense whenever cops were around.)

Though, she seemed to hit every single red light and she impatiently tapped her fingers along the steering wheel as every second passed.

After what seemed like an eternity, Korra pulled up to Asami’s house and parked along the curb.  She quickly got out of her car, locked it and made her way to the front door with long strides.

She rang the doorbell and tried to control her breathing as she waited.  She shifted her weight from one foot to the other in anticipation and ran a shaky hand through her short hair.

The door swung open and before Korra could say or process anything, Asami had already engulfed her into a tight hug.

Her arms draped over Korra’s upper body and her hands clutched the back of Korra’s shirt.  She buried her face in the crook of Kora’s neck and Korra could feel Asami’s labored breathing against her skin.

Korra was frozen in surprise for a second but she immediately wrapped her arms around the other girl in a reassuring manner. One hand rubbed Asami’s back in comfort and her other hand stroked Asami’s soft, dark hair in the same way. Fresh hot, wet tears soaked through her shirt and onto her skin.  Korra felt a pang of sadness shoot through her heart and she sighed heavily.

“Come on, ‘Sami,” She spoke softly as she motioned to go inside the house.  Asami only nodded, she kept her head down and released her hold on Korra. She clasped Asami’s hand in hers and Asami entangled their fingers together in response.  Korra then slipped off her shoes and left them outside. They walked inside the house, Korra shut the door and quickly locked it with her free hand before they ascended up the stairs to Asami’s bedroom.

Asami made no eye contact with Korra the entire time as they climbed the stairs, her dark hair cascaded down the side of her face and blocked Korra’s sight of her visage.

The two entered Asami’s room and Asami led them to her bed to sit down on.  They both sat together, side by side, in silence for a few moments, hands still intertwined.

“Are your parents home?” Korra finally asked, giving Asami’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“My dad has a business trip over at Zaofu, my mom went with him.  They left yesterday and won’t be back for two more days.” Asami answered slowly, finally lifting her head to gaze at her best friend.

What Korra saw first were a pair of puffy, red eyes, still glazed over with more tears to be shed.  The usual bright green eyes were clouded and filled with so much heartache.  The tip of Asami’s nose was also tinged red, she didn’t hold back a sniffle as she wiped at her eyes with the back of her free hand.  Her fair skin seemed paler with tear streaks evident on her cheeks.

It hurt Korra to see her best friend in that state.

_I’m going to fucking kill him._

“Can you stay the night with me? I just…. Don’t want to be alone,” Asami confided after she swallowed thickly. Her voice was raw, but it was barely above a whisper.

“I’ll stay here as long as you want me to,” Korra pulled Asami closer and Asami curled up into her.

“Thank you,”

They both shifted to lie down on Asami’s (very comfortable queen sized) bed in the same position.  Asami huddled up against Korra, her head cradled on Korra’s chest, Korra with a protective arm wrapped around her shoulders and Korra’s other hand clutching onto Asami’s.  Korra’s chin rested lightly on top of Asami’s head.  Their legs tangled together over the sheets of the bed.

They laid like that for a few minutes, Korra providing as much nonverbal support as she could.  Silence enveloped them and Korra could feel the steady rhythm of Asami’s heartbeat.

She clenched her jaw tightly as she began to think of ways to physically maim and dismantle Iroh.

“It’s not his fault…” Asami finally spoke up, breaking Korra from her… rather violent musings.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Korra said lowly and cleared her throat.

“I felt you tense up a minute ago” Asami stated, “and I can only assume that you’re fuming and thinking about different scenarios to murder Iroh,” she finished, Korra felt one side of her mouth tilt upward in a smile.

Asami always had that habit of getting inside her head.

“Maybe,” Korra half confessed with a prolonged emphasis.  She felt Asami’s body vibrate with tiny giggles.  Korra sighed in relief to finally catch a break and diffuse the tension in the air.

“It was a mutual break up, actually,” Asami inhaled deeply, Korra waited patiently as she began to rub a comforting thumb across Asami’s hand, “I- I don’t know, we both just felt like we were drifting apart. Realistically speaking, our future didn’t look so good either,”

“I definitely did not see that coming,” Korra cut in honestly.

“He’s already set up to get deployed after he graduates…. And I’m obviously next in line to take over for Future Industries. I don’t think I’m fit for a military lifestyle and traveling from place to place every other year. I can’t do that. I have to stay here and look over the company.  I mean, I would love to travel, but I don’t want to stay so far away for such a long period of time,”

“So… That’s a no on the long distance thing?” Korra attempted lamely at another bout of humor.  Asami scoffed and shook her head, but Korra could feel her smile. Korra began to absentmindedly trace random patters along Asami’s arm with the hand that was wrapped around her shoulder.

“I do still love him, but I’m not _in_ love with him,” Asami picked her words slowly, carefully and sighed again.

“Sounds like me and Mako,” Korra replied back after a moment, her blue eyes darted up at the ceiling as she thought back on it.

“It still hurts so much,” Asami’s voice quivered and she trembled against her.  Korra felt hot tears on her skin again.

“It’s gonna hurt for a bit and it’ll take time… But I’m here for you, you know? Also Bolin, Mako and Opal are too,” Korra confided with a tight squeeze of reassurance.  Asami nodded with an unsteady breath and another sniffle. She then untangled herself from Korra, sat up, and wiped away the tears from her face with both her hands.

“I’m sorry, I’m such a mess right now,” She muttered with a self-deprecating tone and a sad smile to match with it. Korra pushed herself up and took Asami’s hands in hers.  Her blue eyes fixed onto Asami’s green ones.

“Don’t apologize for your feelings. You’re entitled to them,” Korra said sincerely.

Asami bit down her lower lip and nodded a few times before more tears rolled down her face and she took Korra into another embrace.

They laid back down on the bed and returned to their original position.  Korra clicked her phone on and began to play music from her library. Jazz age era. 

That was Asami’s favorite. 

It filled the silence in the room and Korra felt Asami relax into her with a snuggle.  A small smile formed on Korra’s lips and she hummed along to the song as Asami interlaced their hands together again.

The hours passed and during that time Asami’s breathing eventually evened out, indicating that she had fallen asleep. Korra continued to draw curves with her fingertips on Asami’s arm long after she noticed that Asami was off in her dreams.  The soft tune of a piano and the smooth voice of Ella Fitzgerald singing  “Someone to Watch Over Me” eventually lulled her to sleep. 

* * *

Korra awoke the next morning to streams of sunbeams lighted on her face that entered through the window.  She blinked slowly and reoriented herself as she sat up and rubbed the side of her face with her left hand.  She was in Asami’s room and Asami was… nowhere to be found. Korra’s eyes darted around to no avail of finding her best friend near her vicinity.  To her right, her phone was plugged into a charger on Asami’s desk. A digital clock next to her read back 9:27AM.  Korra sighed and scratched her head after a yawn.  She tried to comb through her short, unruly hair with her fingers, knowing that she probably had hair sticking up everywhere.  Her stomach growled at her and with another sigh and a stretch, she moved to get out of Asami’s bed.  Before she could place her feet down on the floor, the door suddenly opened.

Asami stepped in with a shy smile.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” She teased, as she placed a hand on her hip from the entrance.  She wore black sweatpants and a loose fitted red shirt. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail with her bangs cascading down the side of her face.  An amused eyebrow raised up at the other girl in bed.

“9:30 AM isn’t even that late,” Korra pouted back at her and Asami giggled.

They stared at one another for a few moments and Asami’s smile slowly faded away.

“I, uh… wanted to say thank you,” Asami cleared her throat, “for staying with me,” Her hand from her hip dropped and she rubbed her left arm with her right hand timidly.

“Asami…” Korra’s expression softened as she got up and made her way to the other girl.  She stood directly in front of Asami and noticed that her best friend chewed on her bottom lip.  Asami had no make up on, but her lips were a soft shade of pink, in contrast to the dark red that was usually painted on them.  Her emerald green eyes still sparkled just as they always did.  Beautiful. “You’re welcome,” Korra finished with her signature crooked grin.  She took Asami in her arms for an embrace and felt Asami melt into her.

“I made you some breakfast,” Asami told her when they broke apart, a tinge of prink evident on her cheeks.  Korra’s face instantly lit up causing Asami to break into another bout of giggles.  The change in atmosphere was welcome.

“You, Ms. Sato, are an amazing human being,” Korra said back playfully, she then took Asami’s hand in hers and the two went downstairs to where the food was.

* * *

 

A week passed, with the rest of “the krew” eventually finding out about the break up and they were equally as concerned and protective over Asami.  She specifically made them not to go after Iroh since it was a mutual decision. Bolin huffed but dutifully nodded, Opal pursed her lips together with a disgruntled sigh of agreement, and Mako clenched his jaw with a curt shake of his head.  Korra scoffed at her friends’ reactions because, well… she felt the same way.  But she knew Asami wanted this to stay between them and didn’t need it to blow up.

It didn’t make it any easier for Asami to endure though. Korra kept a watchful eye on her as the days passed.

Korra spent more time with Asami and it began to feel like “old times”, just with a slightly less vibrant Asami. The krew had more lunches and study sessions together.  Which was a nice distraction since the end of the semester was fast approaching for them. Korra tried her best to keep her mind off of anything Iroh related and eventually with time, Asami’s genuine smile showed up more.

 

Soon enough, finals week came and went, the semester finished and it was time for Asami’s graduation. (Korra and Bolin barely passed their classes, but hey…. _Passing was passing_.)

Asami’s parents and a few relatives attended the ceremony, as well as Korra, Bolin, Opal and Mako.  Bolin had blown up a huge poster with Asami’s face on it and all four of them had signs with Asami’s name painted on in with various messages.

Opal’s said, “Go Class of 2015! So Proud of You Asami!”

Mako had a simple, “Congratulations Asami!”

Bolin just had Asami’s huge face smiling on his poster (it was actually a really nice photo, he wanted to post up one of the many silly faced pictures that he had of her from their various hang outs, but decided against it in the end)

Korra’s poster said, “ASAMI SATO. GRADUATED COLLEGE – CHECK. WORLD DOMINATION UP NEXT!”

Needless to say, they were the loudest ones cheering when Asami’s name was announced over the speakers.  Her smile was so wide as she walked across the stage in her cap and gown and pumped a triumphant fist in the air after she got her diploma.

Once Asami found her friends and family an hour later when the ceremony finished, Korra was the first to run, maul her into a bear hug and even lifted her up in the air and spun around with laughter. Asami had to hold onto her cap to keep it from falling, but the happiness she felt was exhibited all over her face. Her parents caught a few snapshots of it with their camera.  Mako, Bolin, and Opal followed suit once Korra placed Asami down and they all shared a huge group hug, to which more flashes from cameras flickered.

After a few more pictures and a nice lunch with Asami’s family (to which Hiroshi and Yasuko paid for in it’s entirety and the poor college students thanked them profusely for their generosity), the five of them decided to go out that night in celebration of the occasion.

* * *

 

Asami was basically ready, with her thick, dark hair curled down past her shoulders, make up on point, a tight, solid red, mid-thigh dressed that hugged her body and black wedges.  Korra opted for a loose flowing faded blue tanktop with tight black pants and a black leather jacket to go with it, as well as a pair of black flats.  Mako had a black button up shirt with a red vest buttoned over it with matching black pants and shoes to go with it.  Bolin wore a green button up, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and tan slacks with black shoes as well. Opal’s sleeveless green and white patterned dress flowed down to just above her knees, with a pair of brown flats.

They went to this place in downtown called The Red Raven Bar and were able to get in free before 11PM and immediately got their drinks on. The five of them floated up to the second floor where there was a DJ, a dance floor, a bar and loud music and flashing lights flooded their senses.

“We are going to have a good time tonight, because YOU, Miss Sato, are a college graduate!” Korra affirmed as she spoke to Asami at the bar.  They were downing their fifth shot of something… that had a bunch of alcohol in it, and Asami poked her tongue out between her teeth and nodded.  Mako was talking up to this girl on the other side of the bar while Bolin and Opal were dancing the night away on the floor.

Both girls winced after the liquid burned down their throats and Korra even sputtered a bit.  Asami scrunched up her face in disgust, but after a minute took a breath and sighed to recollect herself.  The music thumped around them and Korra tapped her finger to the tempo. Her blue eyes clouded from drinking five shots and a couple of beers.

“Thank you, for everything, Korra,” Asami gazed at her, her eyes slightly hazy from the alcohol in her also, but she was still coherent enough to speak.

“You don’t have to thank me for anything,” Korra continued with a lazy smile, she flagged down the bartender and ordered a couple of more drinks.  Asami placed a hand over Korra’s that was resting on the bar, which caused her to look back up.

“No… Really, thank you. I can always count on you being there for me,” Asami emphasized, she leaned in closer to Korra and quickly placed a kiss on the darker girl’s cheek. Korra’s mouth hung slightly open when Asami pulled away and blinked rapidly, clamped her mouth shut, and swallowed thickly, while Asami’s face hinted at amusement. The obvious lipstick mark was plastered upon Korra's cheek.

“Yeah- well…. Uh- you know… you’re my best friend! My best girl- my best girlfriend!” Korra stammered and rambled on with exaggerated hand motions, “Friend who’s a girl! Best friend! The. Best.” Heat radiated off of Korra’s cheeks and she just hoped that Asami wouldn’t notice her flustered state.

Asami chuckled and placed a single finger on Korra’s lips to silence her.

“I know… and you’re mine too,” Asami replied with a coy smile.  Their drinks arrived next to them and before Korra could do anything, Asami slipped down some cash, took a drink in her hand, handed Korra hers, and dragged them out to the floor where Bolin and Opal were.

Korra didn’t know how much time passed, but she soon found herself dancing with her friends, hips swaying to the music, mind clouded with a buzzed feeling.  She felt a pair of hands grasp her waist from behind her and felt her heart skip a beat with the thought of it being Asami… unfortunately… that wasn’t the case.

These fingers that grazed her body were larger and unfamiliar, and the body that began to dance up into her from behind was definitely not Asami’s.  Korra sighed but let herself continue to dance to give this random guy a chance. Another song began and those hands a got a bit more adventurous and Korra definitely was not having any of it. She looked to her left, and saw Opal and Bolin, but Asami wasn’t with them.  Opal made eye contact with Korra and silently Korra communicated to her to “please get this sleazy guy off me, I’m not feeling it, and I don’t want to start a fight”.  Opal got the message and tapped Bolin to get his attention.  The two made their way to Korra and the other guy.  Korra smirked and continued to dance as Opal cut in to dance with her, and Bolin took care of the rest.

“Thanks!” Korra yelled out to her friends over the blasting DJ.

“Got your back, Korra,” Bolin gave her a thumbs up and Opal smiled in agreement.

“You guys seen Asami?” Korra asked as she scanned the floor again.

“Uh, she might be at the bar again,” Opal pointed and Korra nodded.

Korra squeezed past the crowd of bodies to the slightly less crowded area of where all the alcohol was served and found Asami drunk, and yelling at a bouncer.  Mako was there, trying to hold her back.

“I’m sorry, miss, but you need to leave,” The bouncer told her calmly, he had his hands up in a nonthreatening manner. Clearly, he was used to this type of behavior.

“No! I’m fine! Ugh- Let me go, Mako!” Asami glared at the man before her, it was a hilarious sight.  Mako looking unsure, but kept his grip on Asami’s arm secure, Asami radiating annoyance and her looking up at this bouncer, all dressed in black and had at least a good head above Asami.  Asami was about ready to bring a beating, and Korra knew that she could take down this guy, no matter his size.

“Oh boy,” Korra came up to them and placed a hand on Mako’s arm and jerked her head behind her, signaling him to get Bolin and Opal. Mako nodded with a sigh of relief and released his hold on Asami.

Asami whipped her head around, about to yell her frustrations to Mako, but was met with Korra’s amused expression, a close-lipped smile, and a raised eyebrow.

“Alright, I think you’ve had enough tonight, let’s go,” Korra said to her in a soothing voice, despite her unstable balance both physically and mentally.  She intertwined her hand with Asami’s and looked up at the bouncer, “Sorry, ‘bout that, we’ll be on our way,” She tugged lightly and walked Asami down the stairs (carefully, they both held on to the side rails) and was out the door into the cool, night air, dance music muffled behind the closed doors.

“I wanna go back in!” Asami huffed as Korra continued to pull her along the sidewalk.

“You can’t ‘Sami, you got kicked out!” Korra explained, Asami took her hand out of Korra’s grasp and caused them to stop walking.

“It’s not my fault!” She pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.  One side of Korra’s lips twitched up into a smile, Asami’s childish reaction was rather cute.

“What did you do to get kicked out?” She stared pointedly at her best friend.

“Some guy bought me a shot, but it was disgusting! So, I may have… thrown it up…”

At this, Korra’s half smile turned into a full on grin, her body shook with laughter and she had to bend over as she clutched her stomach.

“You- You got kicked out because you threw up?!” She wheezed out, tears pricked at the corners of her eyes from all the laughing.

“I’m not kicked out! I’m going back in there and having some more fun!” Asami said defiantly, her brow furrowed more and she turned her heel back towards the club.

“Oh no you don’t! That bouncer is going to remember you!” Korra reached out and wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist from behind.

“No he won’t! There’s a bunch of people in there, besides it’s dark!” Asami urged on, she began to struggle under Korra’s hold to free herself.  Korra began to laugh again, she was definitely stronger than Asami and in their current state of being tipsy, she was sure that Asami wouldn’t be able to get out. So, Korra was surprised when Asami somehow slipped her hand between Korra’s arms and pushed down really hard (which was effective) and got out of her grasp.

“Asami. No!” Korra yelled out as Asami tried to continue on her mission back to get inside, she couldn’t walk in a straight line down the side walk, “I’m going to fucking carry you back if you don’t listen to me!” Korra warned before she counted to three.

Asami scoffed and stuck up her middle finger without even taking a glance back at the other girl.  Korra knew this was a challenge from her best friend and a grin spread out on her lips.

“Don’t say that I didn’t warn you!” Korra muttered under her breath and set her sights on the girl who was walking away from her.

Opal, Bolin, and Mako stepped outside when they saw Korra charge towards Asami. 

The shorter girl swiftly, in one fluid motion, hoisted Asami over her shoulder like a firefighter, as Asami let out a squeal of surprise. She then turned around and continued to walk down the street in the opposite direction, away from The Red Raven. The three other friends who witnessed this started to laugh uncontrollably and followed them.

Bolin pulled out his phone to record this interaction.

Asami grunted as she tried to get free, but Korra had a solid hold on her.

“Korra! Mmmmph- Put me down!!” Asami twisted her body in every angle she could to wiggle her way out.

“No! You didn’t listen to me!” Korra moved over to the side, closer to the buildings to allow a person to walk past them. Which was a mistake… because Asami took that opportunity to reach out and hold onto the side of the building wall and caused Korra to halt her movements. “Asami! Nooo!” Korra grunted as she tried to pry off Asami’s grip.  There was no avail to Korra’s efforts, so she finally put down her best friend and grumbled to herself.  Asami motioned, in a stubborn attempt, to head back to the Red Raven, but Korra shot out her arm and took ahold of Asami again.

Mako, Bolin, and Opal simply stood a few feet away from the girls and made no effort to hide their amusement and fits of laughter.

“I swear, Asami… I will take you down to the ground with me if you don’t stop!” Korra told her, but Asami stuck out her tongue at her and proceeded to break free from Korra’s hold.  Korra exhaled audibly before dragging Asami down to the concrete with her.

Korra’s back hit the floor first and she had a strong hold of Asami, who landed directly on top of her, green eyes went wide, their faces were centimeters apart and Korra could vaguely make out the sounds of catcalls from the other side of the street.

“Um,” Asami breathed out and Korra licked her lips unconsciously.

“Are you going to listen to me now?” Korra questioned softly, her gaze on Asami didn’t break.  Asami only nodded slowly in response and Korra accepted that answer as she propped herself up on her elbows.  Asami managed to get herself into a standing position and Opal appeared on the other side to steady her.

“You guys are on another level,” Bolin mustered out between his laughs while Mako shook his head at them.

“What d’you expect? We’re Korrasami,” Korra smiled as she pushed herself up and brushed off dirt from her pants and jacket. She held out a hand to Asami across from her, who smirked back and interlaced their fingers together.

“Well, since I’m not allowed back there,” Asami’s tone was playful but she shot Korra a glare, “let’s go somewhere else, it’s still early,”

“One in the morning is early?” Mako’s lips went into a tight line.  Korra punched him lightly on the shoulder for being a slight killjoy.

“It is when you just graduated college!” Asami ignored Mako’s glower and smirked.

“That’s right! Let’s go! The night is still young!” Bolin exclaimed as Opal giggled in agreement.

Five minutes later they all squished into a cab and managed to get into bar a couple of blocks away.

They spent the rest of the night there, talking in their drunken demeanor, making a few new friends who were in the same state, until the bar closed at around 3AM and the five of them were all filled with more alcohol.  They managed to get into another cab and made it safely to Korra’s apartment. 

The group all stumbled to the front door and it took Korra longer than usual to find her keys and to unlock the door.  Korra shed her jacket and flung it over the couch as she made her way to her bedroom.  Mako passed out on the floor of her living room almost immediately, Naga rushed up to Mako and began to lick his face.  Bolin sat down on the couch and Opal’s upper body was on the couch while her legs were sprawled out on Bolin’s lap.  Those two also quickly fell asleep. 

That left Asami, who wordlessly, followed Korra to her room and flopped down on Korra’s twin-sized bed.

“’Sami, don’t you want to change into something more comfortable?” Korra asked, her words slightly slurred together.

Asami only groaned in response. Korra shrugged and slipped off her sandals, peeled off her pants and pulled on a pair of pajama shorts. She found a tanktop on the floor and quickly swapped the alcohol stained one she had on with the cleaner one. With one eye barely open, she hobbled over to Asami and somehow took off her shoes.

“Mmmm thanks,” Asami murmured out as she wiggled her toes.

“You’re gonna regret not changing in the morning,” Korra sighed out, she gave a light shove to her and Asami blew out a raspberry. Korra grabbed whatever clothes were draped over her chair and threw them at Asami. “Just get into those and we can go to sleep,”

Asami sat up, her hair covered most of her face, but she took the shirt and shorts that Korra gave her.

Korra saw Asami reach behind her to pull down the zipper on her back and before long the creamy tone of Asami’s back was exposed and Korra was motionless, only her eyes trailed down, following the zipper. Asami pulled off the dress once it was completely unzipped and she pulled the shirt over her head and tugged up the shorts. Asami reached her hands behind her again and slid them under the shirt, to which Korra suddenly fell over and landed on the floor with a thump.

“Korra?” Asami’s head poked out from the bed, “You okay?” Korra gazed up at Asami’s curious stare and could only nod dumbly.

“Just- uh… lost my balance,” Korra pushed herself back up.

“I can see that,” Asami giggled.

“So, we sharing my bed?”

“Of course we are,”

“Cause I can totally sleep on the floor if-“

“Shut up Korra, and get over here,” Korra closed her mouth and obeyed Asami’s orders.

“Tonight was fun, huh?” Korra hummed as she and Asami made themselves comfortable on the bed.  They faced each other, alcohol still evident in their breath, but both were too tired to move anymore.

“It sure was,” Asami replied back with a yawn. Korra felt her eyelids get heavy with sleep and she smiled.

“Good,” There was no response from Asami as the moments passed by so Korra assumed that she had already fallen asleep.

But Korra swore she felt a pair of soft, warm lips over hers before she slipped out of consciousness… but then again, she could have just been dreaming already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on that last chapter, as you read this!
> 
> Thanks for everyone who's been supporting this story! It means a lot.  
> Leave you thoughts and comments if you feel so inclined to, I like to respond back :)


	4. You are you and I am me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Arrives 2+ years later with Starbucks in hand*
> 
> Uh, *sweats nervously* Hi! It's been a while, hasn't it?  
> I have an explanation, but I'll put that at the end of this chapter.
> 
> Hope those of you who have been waiting enjoy! I have an epilogue in the works (I swear it won't take me as long to post LOL)

The sound of hushed giggles reached Korra’s ears as she stirred into consciousness. What followed was the sound of a camera shutter going off. With her eyes still closed, Korra furrowed her brows and snuggled more into Naga. She often let her dog sleep on the bed with her and it was comforting to have that ball of white fur close by. But, Korra soon noticed that her bare arms weren’t in contact with soft fur, but warm, smooth skin instead. She sighed as another round of muffled laughter and clicks of a camera phone were heard. The scent of vanilla hit her and Korra finally opened one bleary eye to observe her surroundings.

She could make out the obscure figures of Bolin and Opal staring down at her, who tried to stifle their laughter with phones in their hands.

“Morning Korra!” Opal greeted cheerfully with a small wave. Korra grunted in response and yawned.

“Never thought that you’d be the big spoon there,” Bolin snickered. He pointed to what Korra cuddled with, or more presumably, with whom she was cuddling with.

Realization and memories of last night’s outing hit Korra like a truck and she immediately shot up from her bed. There next to her was…

**Asami**.

Who was still sleeping peacefully on her side, dark raven hair fanned out on the pillow and her face relaxed in blissful sleep.

It was _Asami_ that Korra was apparently spooning with…. In her bed… her small, twin sized bed. That was also covered in superhero bed sheets. As if that whole situation wasn’t embarrassing enough.

“Fuck you guys! Get out of my room!” Korra whisper-yelled as she glared daggers in the direction of her two friends and felt her face heat up.

Bolin and Opal made no effort to hide their rowdy laughter and made their way to the bedroom door.

“We’ll leave you two for now. There’s some breakfast on the table when you’re ready to _come_ _out_ ,” Bolin emphasized the last two words with a wag of his eyebrows. Opal slapped him on the shoulder playfully.

Korra’s scowl deepened and Bolin shot her two thumbs up before getting dragged out by Opal. The two laughed mercilessly down the hall.

Korra gave a heavy sigh, brought a hand to her forehead, and shook her head with a scoff.

She turned back to take a glimpse of the other girl in her bed, who was still knocked out, and a smile formed on Korra’s lips.

It had been nice waking up to Asami next to her, despite the circumstances of Opal and Bolin ruining the whole thing.

Korra vaguely remembered something of a kiss before she lost consciousness, and the only logical explanation for that would have been…

No, Asami _couldn’t_ have kissed her…

She shook her head at herself again for her imagination running wild.

It was probably just all the alcohol that she consumed last night that got to her.

Some events of the previous night were a little blurred in her memory, but she was sure evidence would bring back highlights. To Korra’s surprise, and sheer luck, she wasn’t that hungover. Yes, a slight headache, but that was about it. She stretched out her arms and legs to find some soreness and aches, but she could get past that.

Asami shifted her body and rolled over closer to Korra, who looked over at her again, fondly. Asami took in a deep inhale followed by a few mumbled incoherent words and Korra felt her lips twitch up into another soft smile. Korra’s eyes scanned the room and the clock on her table read back 9:47AM. There were clothes tossed out and spread all over her floor. More pieces of last night’s events started to come back up in her mind.

Korra leaned over and shook Asami’s shoulder to rouse her.

“Asami, time to get up,” She began in a soft tone.

The other girl replied back with a huff and a groan, and then buried herself under the blanket draped over her body. Korra laughed at the response she received and began to poke at her.

“No,” Korra could make out a grumble from under the sheets and a grin broke out on her face.

“Wakey wakeeeey!” Korra sing-songed and continued her poking attack as fits of giggles erupted from both girls.

“K-Korra! I wanna sleep more!” Asami’s muffled voice whined through the blanket as she burrowed further into it.

“Nuh-uh, Bolin and Opal already came in and woke my ass up. Misery loves company.” Korra was unrelenting in her assault while Asami tried to blindly swat Korra away. After a couple of minutes of this, Asami finally had enough. She suddenly flipped over and pinned Korra to the bed.

Blue eyes went wide in surprise as Korra found herself on her back with Asami sitting right on top of her.

"Umm... good morning?" Korra offered with a crooked smile and a shrug of her shoulders. Asami scoffed as she narrowed down her jade green eyes on the girl below her. Korra swallowed in a thick manner as her eyes trailed down Asami's body. She made note of how good Asami looked in her clothes, no matter how disheveled her appearance was.

"Hmph" Asami grunted with an unamused expression and Korra set her gaze back on Asami's face, guilt filled her, but Asami made no indication of noticing Korra’s wandering eyes.

"Okay, okay," Korra began as her smile turned into a mischievous grin, "Sorry for waking you up. But since you're up now... let's go eat! I'm starving!"

"No," The girl on top grumbled, her piercing green eyes narrowed.

Korra's grin changed into an exaggerated pout at Asami’s defiant word.

Instead of answering back, Asami leaned down and settled her face in the crook of Korra's neck. Their bodies were flush against one another and Asami wrapped her arms around Korra. A shiver went down Korra's spine when Asami's warm breath hit her neck. Her whole body became hypersensitive to every touch.

Asami's lips were so close to her skin.

"More sleep," Asami finally husked out in a whisper and Korra let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

Korra sighed, again in defeat after a moment and brought her arms up to cuddle into Asami.

“Fine, but only for a few more minutes. My stomach is gonna eat itself soon enough,” She surrendered.

Asami only hummed back in response and Korra’s lips curled up into a faint smile.

She could sacrifice her hunger pains for more alone time with Asami.

 

Korra didn’t know how much time passed before Asami finally got up… or rather, when Asami decided to get up. Korra tried to get her mind to remember last night’s festivities during that time, still only bits and pieces were returning.

Asami shifted and an audible sigh escaped from her lips broke Korra from her thoughts.

“Are you awake now? You know, you’re so grumpy when you don’t want to be woken up,” Korra chuckled lightly as decided to try to greet Asami again, Korra’s hand began to trace random patterns along Asami’s arm.

“Last night was pretty taxing… on both my body and mind,” Asami retorted back, her voice rough from sleep, she was still in the same position as she was from earlier and Korra felt Asami’s words on her skin.

“A celebration was in order for you, Miss Sato. You are officially a college graduate. A certified real adult. You can go into the world and do things that adults do with all their consequences. How wonderful,” Asami smiled at Korra’s small speech.

“I’m just glad I was able to celebrate this achievement with the people that matter the most to me… especially you,” Asami snuggled more into Korra, and Korra couldn’t help but feel elated at Asami’s words. The butterflies in her stomach returned.

“And I’m honored to have been apart of it,” Korra replied with a smile gracing her face.

After a few moments, Asami finally sat up and gazed over at Korra with a look of apprehension. Korra followed suit and with a stretch, but kept her proximity close. There was a shift in the atmosphere between them.

“So, do you remember anything from last night?” Asami asked slowly as she fidgeted with her fingers, a trait that Korra knew that was out of a nervous habit, her green eyes darted between her fingers and Korra’s.

“Uh…. It’s coming back to me in fragments, but I’m sure we’ll see some pictures and video evidence soon enough,” Korra answered with a laugh, “I do remember tackling your ass to the ground at some point,” Asami bowed her head down and giggled in embarrassment.

“Oh spirits, I was definitely drunk at that point,” Korra shrugged and extended her arm to Asami.

“Some battle scars right here,” Shallow cuts and scratches patterned along Korra’s elbow and forearm from when she and Asami hit the ground from the previous night. There was nothing too deep or serious enough for Korra to bandage up.

“I’m sorry, Korra,” Asami apologized as she took her arm in her hands and grazed the wounded skin with her fingertips. Korra felt electricity from Asami’s soft touch.

“It’s all good,” Korra reassured as she cleared her throat, “It just goes to show how much fun last night was,” Korra suddenly felt like the room was getting warmer as Asami set her sights on her again.

“Do you, uh, remember anything else?” Asami asked again, a look of uneasiness once again graced her features. It didn’t help that she proceeded to pull at her bottom lip with her teeth.

Korra felt her mouth go dry and she gulped at the tension in the air. Her thoughts centered to the feeling of, possibly, Asami’s lips on hers. But she didn’t know for sure if it was her drunken mind in combination with her wishful thinking that Asami had actually kissed her before she fell asleep. It took Korra a moment to gather up the courage to finally speak.

“I- Um, actually…” Asami’s eyes focused in on Korra’s as her grip tightened around Korra’s hand, “before I fell asleep, did you-“

Just then Korra’s door burst open and before she could utter another word, a huge ball of white fur jumped on top of the two girls.

“Ooof, Naga! Down girl!” Korra yelped out in surprise, the huge ball of white fur barked in response and then went to lick her owner’s cheek before switching over to Asami.

“Naga! Hah-“ Asami began to laugh, “good morning to you, too,” She brought her face in closer to the dog and ruffled her fur as Naga happily basked in all the attention.

“Actually, it’s almost noon,” Another voice cut in, Korra and Asami looked up to find Opal at the doorway with a smile on her face. She still wore her outfit from the previous night.

“Good thing you guys are on summer break,” Asami said as she retracted her hands from Naga and patted her head one last time before shifting her legs over the side of Korra’s bed. Her eyes darted to Korra, “might as well get up officially,”

“I guess,” Korra agreed as she ran a hand through her short, unruly hair. Naga hopped off the bed and stayed by Asami’s legs.

“Come on girlies, we have so many pictures and videos to catch up on from last night,” Opal chimed in, her smile grew, “Also, there’s still some breakfast that Bolin made,”

“He better not have used all my bacon!” Korra said as she stood up and padded over to her drawer to grab a couple towels. She gave a short whistle to Naga, who then went to her spot in the room and plopped down on her bed. Korra handed one towel over to Asami, who smiled in return as thanks.

“He probably did,” Opal shrugged and took a seat on Korra’s bed.

“I’m just gonna wash up, you still have extra toothbrushes in the drawer, right?” Asami asked Korra as she padded over to the bathroom. Korra nodded and couldn’t help but notice Asami’s lingering gaze on her before she turned and walked away.

“So…. Did anything happen?” Opal probed once Asami was out of the room.

Korra sighed heavily and shook her head.

“I don’t know,”

* * *

 Summer vacation wasn’t really summer vacation anymore. Not when there were bills and rent to be paid, temporary summer jobs to take away the precious time from relaxing and hang outs with friends. Her internship only occupied her during the school year and it was unpaid.

Korra worked not one, but two jobs to help pay for her livelihood, her very simple livelihood at that. She babysat Tenzin’s kids twice a week for 4 hours per night, and on the other days she found a job at a nearby recreation and community center as a fitness instructor from 8AM-4PM.

Perfect for her major.  
Not perfect for her social life.

Everyday Korra was exhausted when she came home and she barely got any chores done. Her laundry piled up in the hamper, dishes racked up in the sink, and her room was a mess. Not that it was any different from when she was in school, it was just a bit more drastic.

On top of all that, Asami was wrapped up in her new job at Future Industries that both girls only kept in contact each other through their group text with Mako, Bolin, and Opal. Even with that, they were lucky to keep a conversation up on that chat for longer than 5 minutes.

_When are you gonna tell Asami?_

Korra let out a deep sigh as her eyes scanned the message Bolin had sent her. She was sitting on the couch as Meelo and Ikki played a video game and yelled at each other intermittently. Jinora was on the other side of the couch, quietly reading a book. Korra had put Rohan to bed about an hour ago, and Tenzin and Pema would be home within the hour.

_Idk… we’re both super busy so…_

Just as quickly as she sent the text, it dinged back at her.

_You’re finding an excuse for everything_

Korra pinched the bridge of her nose, annoyed at how Bolin was acting as her conscious. Ever since the morning after Asami’s graduation, neither girl brought up their previous conversation before Naga and Opal interrupted them. She had almost worked up the nerve to tell Asami when they had a rare lunch together a few weeks ago, but Asami went and told her about her new position at Future Industries and Korra chickened out last second.

“Quarter life crisis?” A younger voice piped up. Korra looked up and shot a pointed look at her couch companion.

“I’m not even twenty-three yet, Jinora,” She deadpanned.

“It’s just an expression,” Jinora shrugged, her eyes peered back at Korra just above her book. Korra let a beat of silence pass between them before she let out another heavy sigh.

“I… may be in a dilemma,”

“Does this dilemma involve a certain heiress to a multi-billion dollar company?” Jinora said in an even tone, though her expression said otherwise. Korra’s blue eyes went wide in shock.

“Wha- How? What the hell?!” Korra sputtered out and Jinora let a sly smirk overtake her lips as she closed her book shut to give her attention to Korra.

“Oh please, I’ve seen and read this scenario a million times,” Jinora’s smile grew and Korra continued to gape at her.

“Well, that’s just great. A fourteen year old giving me advice,” Korra huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Jinora placed her book on her lap and sat up straighter to focus her attention on the older girl.

“What’s holding you back?” Jinora asked, Korra felt like she had just entered a session with a therapist.

“Oh, I don’t know… Years of friendship, anxiety, delving into the unknown…” Korra sighed in response, sarcasm evident in her tone.

“Would you rather think about the what ifs and continue to wallow in self-pity or find out how she feels and move on?” The younger girl replied back easily, as if it were the most obvious thing to do. Which… it actually was if Korra didn’t get so into her head about it.

“I-… oh wow…” Korra pouted and had nothing to say back as she let Jinora’s words sink into her brain.

Jinora gave Korra a knowing look.

“The choice is yours,” She said simply with a shrug and reopened her book to where she left off.

“Why do you have to be such a smarty pants?” Korra scoffed and crossed her arms as she leaned back into the couch. Meelo and Ikki’s bickering blended into the background noise.

“Reading books help out a lot in that department,”

“So…. Does Kai help out in the physical department?” Korra smirked as Jinora’s neutral expression went aghast at her statement.

“KORRA!!” Jinora yelped out in a mix of horror and annoyance. Kai was Jinora’s unofficial boyfriend, unofficial due to the fact that her father was still incredibly adamant about his daughter being in a relationship in general. Pema knew and gave her full support, but told Jinora to wait on telling Tenzin.

Before Jinora could whack Korra with her book, the door opened with Tenzin and Pema entering the house.

“Korra! We’re back!” Pema’s voice resounded with the accompanying cheers of Ikki and Meelo as a response.

 “Thank you for watching the kids,” Tenzin added with a tired smile.

 “Would you look at that? Saved by the parents,” Korra grinned as she got up to greet them, and left a fuming Jinora on the couch.

 “You’re welcome on the relationship advice!” Jinora called out an indignant tone.

* * *

 Soft beats of a pop song echoed in the apartment as Korra finished putting away the last of her clean clothes. It was a rare Saturday she had off and she took full advantage of it by being a responsible adult and finally decided to clean and organize her place. All her laundry was done, Naga was fresh from a bath earlier in the day, her dishes were washed and put away, and even her bathroom was spotless. With a stretch and a few audible cracks from her back, she took a good look around and sighed in relief.

Her gaze shifted to her clock and it read back 11:27pm. Outside was dark and Korra didn’t even notice it as the hours passed her by.

 A ding from her phone grabbed her attention. She walked over to her desk, picked up her phone, and plopped down on her bed.

_I can’t believe this is the earliest I’ve been home this whole month_

It was a text from Asami.  
  


_But you enjoy what you’re doing_

Korra typed back

  _ **Asami:** True :)_

  _ **Korra:** And I bet you were tinkering with something that took all your attention and you lost track of time_

  _ **Asami:** You’re… not wrong_

 

Korra grinned as she imagined Asami’s reaction, she probably would have ducked her head down to try and hide her smile. Before Korra could reply back, her phone dinged again.  
  


**_Asami_ :**  _I miss you_

 Korra felt her heart skip a beat and she tried to suppress the flood of warmth emerging in her chest.

_**Korra:** Miss you too_

 

Her fingers tapped away before her brain registered what she sent a second later.

_**Korra:** Are you too tired for a late night visit?_

_**Asami:** From you and Bolin?_

  
Korra realized that she always had Bolin with her to visit, and she was surprised that she even considered doing this by herself. 

_**Korra:** No, actually… Just from me_

 

Slight dread entered Korra’s mind as she waited. It was a few minutes before Asami responded back.

 

_**Asami:** I’m never too tired to see you_

Korra felt her cheeks heat up and punched a triumphant fist in the air with a “Yes!”  
 

_**Korra:** I’ll be over in 20_

_Want me to bring anything?_

_**Asami:** Just you is enough_

_**Korra:** K see you soon_

 

Naga perked up at her owner jumping off the bed to change her clothes. A rush of adrenaline went through Korra’s veins as she swapped her pajama tank and shorts for a black sleeveless muscle tee and blue faded denim shorts. She found a pair of clean socks to pull on and slipped on her shoes one at a time as she used her door to help her with her balance.   She also grabbed a gray hat to place backwards on her head before she said a quick goodbye to Naga and whisked her keys and wallet off the counter and headed out.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until halfway to Asami’s house that doubt wormed its way into Korra’s thoughts.

 “Spirits, what am I doing?” She asked aloud to herself at a stoplight. The red hue reflected on her skin and she stared hard at the road in front of her. Her grip on the steering wheel tightened and she brought a hand to her head. What was she expecting from this night trip? Why did she even have the idea of it in the first place? Could she even tell Asami what she’s been feeling this whole time?   What if Asami ended their friendship cause it was too weird?

 “Why are you freaking out? It’s Asami,” She relaxed her hold on the wheel and posture, “you’re visiting your best friend who you haven’t seen in a while. She’s not like that. You can do this. You just need to do this. It’s just like Jinora said. Just tell her how you feel and move on with it. You can’t keep doing this to yourself,” The light turned green and Korra exhaled a heavy breath as she pressed on the gas pedal.

 Within ten minutes, Korra pulled up to Asami’s driveway and sent a quick text as she shut off the engine and got out of her car. She made her way around to the front hood, hopped on, and waited.

 She took off her cap and smoothed her hair back, which didn’t do much since her bangs swept back to its original place. Korra slipped her backwards hat on her head, strands of her dark hair peeked out at the hole above the adjusting strap. Anxiety seeped into her as the seconds ticked by, but she averted her attention up. The sky was pitch black with the stars twinkling bright, there was no moon out and Korra appreciated at how the night calmed her down. Lingering heat from the daytime accounted for the warm temperature despite it almost being midnight. The sound of the door opening and closing reached her ears and before long, Asami appeared in a red tanktop and gray running shorts, her glasses framed her face with her black, wavy hair flowing behind her as she walked towards the car. Korra swallowed down a lump in her throat as she took in how much skin showed and watched those pale, toned legs approach her.

“Well, good evening,” Asami stopped in front of Korra and her voice directed Korra’s blue eyes up to meet hers.

"H-Hi Asami!” She squeaked out and coughed when she noticed how her voice almost cracked. Asami’s green eyes sparkled in amusement and Korra gave her a sheepish grin. The darker girl made a motion for Asami to sit next to her on the hood. The car bounced up and down slightly at the new weight.

“How was your day?” Asami asked as she leaned back and rested her weight on her elbows. She set her eyes up at the sky. Korra gazed over at her and smiled.

“Oh you know, finally did some adulting and cleaned my place the whole day,” Korra shrugged.

“Must have been a tiring endeavor,” Asami chuckled and Korra nodded along.

"You have no idea. I didn’t even notice how late it got until you texted me,”

Asami hummed back and the two basked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, observing the stars above them. Korra turned her head and focused in on Asami. Another soft smile twitched at her lips as took in the serene look on Asami’s face.

“You’re staring,” Asami stated without looking over, catching Korra off guard, who snapped her head back up as she felt warmth spread all over her face.

“Sorry, I-“ Korra apologized, “I just missed seeing you, we haven’t hung out, just the two of us in a while,” she finished as she scratched the back of her neck in a nervous fashion. Asami turned, pushed up her glasses on the bridge of her nose, and gave Korra a knowing look.

“I know, I told you I missed you too,” Korra felt a cool arm hook around hers and found Asami had shifted over, closer to her.

“So, what about you? What did you do today?” Korra questioned, relieved that she managed to change the subject without making it awkward. Asami sighed and leaned into her.

“Stuck in business meetings with my dad most of the day, boring, but necessary,” a small yawn escaped from her lips, “after I was able to hide away in the garage to play around with one of the new satomobile prototypes,”

“You would,” Korra scoffed with a crooked smirk, “I’d expect nothing less from you, Miss college graduate,”

“Hey, that was almost couple months ago already,” Asami poked Korra’s side with a light jab of her index finger.

“Still an admirable achievement, though!” Korra exclaimed back with a laugh. Asami shook her head, but a grin was evident on her mouth.

“I’m glad you came over tonight, Korra,” She said, her green eyes light with affection.

“Yeah, I am too,” Korra held her gaze, a beat of silence passed and Korra decided it was now or never, “actually, there was something I wanted to tell you,” the other girl tiled her head to the side, waiting for Korra to go on. Korra worked up a deep breath and exhaled. She looked down at their linked arms and licked her lips.

“You know you’re my best friend, right?” Korra aimed her eyes back up and Asami nodded wordlessly, slight confusion evident in her expression, “I can tell you anything, and I do, I mean, I usually do… I just, you deserve to know,” Korra’s jaw tensed. This was harder to do than she though it would be. “It’s been eating away at me for a while now, and I probably didn’t even realize it until Bolin said something -”

“Korra,” Asami said quietly, interrupting her nervous rant. A reassuring hand on her shoulder from the other girl made Korra relax. “You don’t have to tell me anything that you’re uncomfortable with,”

“Sorry, I was rambling, I know… this is just more difficult than I imagined it to be, because I care about you so much, and I don’t want to ruin our friendship just because I have feelings for you and I think I might actually love yo-“ Korra stopped midsentence, realizing she what she had just said. She turned, her mouth slightly agape, to find a green eyes staring back, wide at her admittance. Asami’s pink lips parted and she inhaled sharply. “Oh spirits, that came out all wrong,” Korra muttered as her palm smacked her forehead in disbelief.

“Y-You what?” Asami barely whispered out, a hand brought up to her chest. Korra cleared her throat and exhaled audibly.

“I… have feelings for you, Asami. I have for a while now,” She clarified, trying to ignore how hard and fast her heart beat in her chest.

  
And then the most unexpected thing happened. 

Asami’s giggles filled the tense air.

  
Korra was speechless and felt the world crashing down on her, she turned away and mentally berated herself.

“Korra,” Asami began, trying to get ahold of her laughter. Korra sighed and covered her face with her hands.

“Spirits, I fucked up everything, didn’t I?” Korra cut in, shaking her head in disappointment at herself, there was the girl she just confessed her feelings to, laughing at her, “I’m sorry, Asami,” She was too busy talking and gesturing with her hands to notice the other girl’s face inch nearer to her, “I knew this would mess up everything. Just forget what I said, I-“

“Korra,” Asami said with an authoritative tone. Korra dropped her hands, looked and found her best friend’s face inches away from her face.

Slowly, Asami got closer and a pink tongue traced her lips. Korra was too entranced to focus in on anything before Asami closed the gap between them.

Korra’s eyes fluttered shut. A few seconds passed with their lips pressed gently against one another, and then their lips moved in sync, Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s torso to bring her closer. The car shifted beneath them at the change in weight. Asami angled her head and opened her mouth to take a breath, to which Korra took the opportunity to slide her tongue in, tentatively. Asami took another surprised breath, but Korra felt her smile on her lips and Asami’s arms slid up to hang loosely over Korra’s shoulders, anchoring them together. Korra could taste the sweet minty flavor from Asami’s mouth and she smiled internally at the fact that Asami had brushed her teeth before seeing her. Her lips were so soft and Korra had the slight feeling of déjà vu.

_So she did kiss me that night…_

Korra didn’t know how much time passed, but she felt lightheaded when their kisses slowed down and Asami placed a couple more pecks on her lips to finally shift away from her. In her cloudy mind, Korra leaned forward, chasing Asami’s mouth, wanting to continue. She blinked rapidly when she was snapped out of her reverie when Asami’s light laughter brought her back to where they were.

“Wow,” Korra rasped out as her bright blue eyes focused in on Asami’s face. She looked off to the side, bashfully, a dark blush spreading over the fair skin on her cheeks. Both girls were panting, trying to catch their breath.

“I feel the same way, Korra,” Asami finally said, readjusting her glasses on her face and smoothed out her hair.

“Yeah?” Korra’s signature crooked grin overtook her features and the feeling of relief washed over her.

“I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t, you dork,” Asami laughed, making Korra’s smile broaden.

“So… we’re doing this,” Korra confirmed, taking Asami’s hand in hers and Asami intertwined their fingers together.

“We are, and you already kinda told me you loved me…” An inquisitive eyebrow arched up and a smirk appeared on Asami’s face.

“I did, didn’t I?” Korra scoffed and shrugged.

“But, I think we’re gonna be okay,” Asami affirmed as she gave a comforting squeeze on their interlaced hands.

“Why?” Korra asked with a hesitant tone.

“Because, “ Asami started, her jade eyes bore into Korra’s clear blue ones, “you are you and I am me, and we’re always going to be there for each other no matter what,” Korra felt a rush of adoration fill her at Asami’s words, “also, I love you too,” Asami finished as she bit down on her lower lip. 

“Yeah?” Korra said hopefully, her expression gleamed with happiness.

“Yeah,” Asami echoed back.

“You kissed me that night, the night of your graduation,” Korra realized as she thought back on it.

“I did,” Asami nodded in agreement, a flush emerging on her cheeks again, “I thought you were sleeping already,” she fiddled with the rim of her glasses.

“I almost was,” Korra chuckled in admittance, “ I thought I was dreaming,”

“Well, you weren’t” Asami confirmed with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Asami Sato…. You can be creepy,” Korra’s body began to shake with laughter.

“What?!” Asami gave an offended gasp of shock. She shoved Korra with her shoulder and Korra continued to laugh.

“Who goes around kissing girls when they’re asleep?” Korra felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she tried to control her amusement.

“I’m blaming the alcohol on that,” Asami grumbled out with a frown on her face. It turned into a pout and Korra felt her heart leap up at how cute Asami looked.

“Good thing you’re hot,” Korra said as her laughter died down.

“That’s shallow of you,” Asami rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, releasing her hold on the other girl.

“I wasn’t finished,” Korra hopped off the hood of her car and settled herself in front of Asami, “You’re hot, but on top of that, you’re also the most caring, intelligent, compassionate, hardworking, and overall best person I know… and I’m so lucky that you’re in my life, and that you want to be with me,” She gave her charming crooked smirk and placed her hands on the car on either side of Asami’s legs.

“Sweet talker,” Asami’s lips pressed into a thin line and her eyes narrowed down at Korra in slight irritation.

“That, I am,” She agreed, her hands slid over to Asami’s bare thighs and placed them around her hips.

“You should come here and put those lips to good use instead of saying sweet nothings to me,” Asami leaned forward, skimming her hands up Korra’s defined, and tanned exposed arms.

“They aren’t sweet nothings! I mean every word!” Korra exclaimed with a huff, it was Asami’s turn to smirk.

“I know you do,” Asami’s hands reached Korra’s head and she plucked her hat off to place backwards on her head, “but I’d rather be kissing you right now since we have nothing else that requires our attention at the moment,” Asami finished as she ran her fingers through Korra’s short, dark hair. Korra’s eyes closed in response to Asami’s touch and she sighed before touching their foreheads together. Korra relaxed and felt like everything was right. 

“Sounds perfect,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait but I hope this was worth it?
> 
> Anyway... Guess who finished her degree and is almost a real adult?? (I still have to pass my board exam)
> 
> So in my two+ year hiatus, many, many things have happened. Like... life.
> 
> I actually met Bryke, and Janet Varney at a book signing for the Book 4 Art, they were all awesome and very lovely people. I wore a Korrasami shirt and Janet loved it. I was blessed by Korra lol.   
> Uh, I actually got into the cosplay game and I dress up as Korra at the various conventions I gallivant at sometimes.
> 
> Turf Wars pt. 1 though, it gave me life. And renewed my love for Korrasami.. and I got inspired to finish this up lol.
> 
> Other events have happened, but that's enough of me.
> 
> Epilogue is on the way, hope everyone is doing well :)


End file.
